


Accepting Finality

by Nims Archive (Underratedmoon)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Death of Alexios, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedmoon/pseuds/Nims%20Archive
Summary: Kassandra spent her life trying to save her family and when she finally got them, she couldn't have been happier. However, she knew that with the responsibilities that had been given to her, eventually, the time would come that she would end up having to learn to continue living, without them.
Kudos: 10





	Accepting Finality

It just couldn't be over, not like this. No sudden cries or pleading or desperation. Just a small whimper and then peace and silence. Like a whisper, the last of those she held near and dear was gone. All that was left were bodies, empty husks. The only destiny left for them was to be burned and buried.

It was the same as all those others Kassandra had seen past and then laid to rest. Each one difficult, same as the last, and every time, it hit like fresh wounds. Yet somehow, that pain couldn't measure up to what she felt now. Kassandra couldn't help but lower herself down to the bedside, tears streaming down her cheeks. Of all the deaths, this one felt the worst. It was the loss of her last bond, the last reminder of her original life.

Maybe it was because of all the people around her, new and old, Alexios, her support, had been with her through each and every painful moment, even if he hadn't been in person. They had become close, even inseparable at times, ever since they had been reunited. Even when she lost someone, Kassandra still had him to rely on, to remind her of what was left, and what she had to do. To keep her looking towards the future. A future they knew would eventually be without him. And now all that remained was a frail old man, who had already breathed his last, unlike herself, still youthful, strong and full of life.

The old man that laid before her had once been young; a strong fighter. His body had been built up, able to withstand any battle, and fought with her and against her many a time. Alexios had been born strong, raised stronger, and stood against her before she was able to finally bring him home. At that point, it had seemed like they would have eternity together, at least that was what Kassandra had wished. But eternity is a long time, filled with isolation and loneliness.

Her hands reached out to grasp the skin and bones that barely formed his hand, it resting limply on the bed. One hand scooped under it, cradling it gently, she could still feel some warmth radiating from it. It was as if Kassandra could stare at him hard enough, her brother would awaken, opening those bright brown eyes, full of life, and give her complaints and jabs about her fighting skills.

But the warmth was only a memory now, like everything else and it slowly was fading away. With much care and hesitation her fingers wrapped around his hand, moving as if the fragile bones could snap with any sudden movements. She raised the hand up to her cheek, feeling the fleeting touch she wished he could give her, tears further dampening her cheeks.

Letting her eyes slide shut, least to try and fail to stop her crying, she began to hum. It was a small tune that was taught to her at some point in her childhood, yet couldn't remember when. All she knew was that she could find some comfort and peace in it. Even now, with only her ears to receive it, the hum calmed her aching heart, even if just a little.

The hum quieted after a minute or two, fading from her lips as she lowered his hand back down, her own shaking, and placed it gently on his chest, over his still heart. The motion was slow, hesitant. Every last part of her seemed to be fighting to stay close to her brother, but he was already gone.

Kassandra continued to hesitate for a minute before she managed to pick herself up from the bedside. Finally, she moved herself over, taking a long look at his face, as if absorbing every detail. Soft and delicate, having thinned out, but still carrying that scruff on his face. His hair was still long, though much looser than when they were younger. And the expression he displayed was peaceful, something that he had seemed to accept more and more these days. Kassandra cracked open her lips, trying hard to crack even the smallest smile, trying to force any positive emotion onto her face to fight away the tears.

Her lips split into a half-smile, inhaling a hiccup of air as she lowered herself down close to his face. She planted a light kiss onto his forehead, lingering a few moments before pulling away to look at him again. No changes. He was really gone. Yet still, Kassandra could not bring herself to leave his side. She pressed a palm to his cheek as if attempting to wake him again but knowing that nothing could save him. All she could do was look and feel, slowly losing herself. She kept her hand on his cheek for a few minutes as her eyes worked to study every detail of his body. Memories rising to the surface as she did.

Some memories felt like they conflicted with each other. Even though the memories of Alexios in this older age were fresher, the strongest memories were with him back in his prime. Those younger days when he would be so loud and brash, thinking he could take on the world. The bravado and power he displayed as Deimos and the cautious, yet expressive Alexios mixing with that. The memories of when he finally seemed to find himself and live as he truly felt were right. Even with this last vision of him, that version would be the one she would always keep in the back of her mind. It all made up what made her brother who he was.

Lingering only a little longer, Kassandra finally parted her hand from his body, slow and careful. With a heavy sigh and drop of her shoulders, she whispered into the empty room, eyes scattering to the ceiling.

"Earth, mother of all, I greet you."

As the last word escaped from her lips, the next breath came as a pained sob. The cry loud and broken, almost like her throat was choking on the emotion. Her tears flowing like a broken dam. Lifting a bare arm, Kassandra covered her mouth, smothering the sobs, though she knew there was no one to witness this break in emotion.

She couldn't move from the spot, only letting her body ride through it. Her shoulders shook as the cries came deeper, louder. Chest heaving, her breaths shortened, unable to calm herself. So there she remained, emptying herself of all the emotion she had been building up. Unable to contain any of it.

It took some time for the emotions to cool before she was finally able to pull herself from the room. Kassandra knew that there was nothing stopping her from standing there all day, staring at the body. And yet she still moved to the main room. Her cheeks and arm damp now, she made her way to the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of cloth to wipe herself down. Even now, she took her time. Something in her felt like everything had to move slow. There was no rush to anything anymore. At least not now.

Once she had finally managed to clear her face and arm, her eyes scanned the vacant room. Right before her was the table that could seat 6, but now it was only hosting two chairs. The rest of the chairs had been removed years ago, either broken or no longer occupied. She and Alexios agreed that it was easier to just have seats for them. And now it was going to go down to one chair. But she couldn't bring herself to remove it, at least not now. Instead, she sat herself down at the head of the table. Resting her elbows on the table, she rested her chin in one palm and kept studying the room.

It had been many a year since the two siblings had come to reside in their old home in Sparta on their own. The whole family had returned right after Alexios was brought back and they had all spent some time to catch up. But like any other adult, they all had their own lives to live. Eventually, they had to return to what they considered their normal lives and jobs. Stentor had been the first one to get back to work, and Kassandra smiled, remembering how he would only visit after checking whether or not his siblings would be home. Alexios and he had huge fights with grudges that lasted for years.

Her eyes drew to the opposite end of the table, where her father, Nikolaos, had used to sit. Something that had surprised the entire family was his retirement that came shortly after their return home. As proud a Spartan as he was, he seemed to start to understand family. It was unfortunate that he succumbed to death only a decade later. But what further surprised the family was the close passing of their mother, Myrrine, only a few short years later. That death had hit Alexios especially hard.

And Stentor, who went on to have a questionable military career, retired in the home and managed to live a long life, despite the constant death wishes from Alexios. Kassandra and Alexios hadn't been around a lot for the time in between the passings. Kassandra had been sailing the Adrestria across the Aegean for years, still working to take jobs and explore. Alexios had accompanied her several times during those years before he surprised everyone and settled down with a family on one of the smaller Greek islands.

But even in those many years and decades that passed, none of them could escape the fate of death. Even friends who would come to visit or had helped out at varying points had grown old and passed in time. The family and friends that Kassandra had gained soon ended up spread all over the Greek world and beyond. Many she hadn't been able to see during the time before they passed. Even a few, she didn't learn of their deaths until months or years later.

The more she sat and thought, the more memories surfaced. It was a long reminder of her history, of what fate had in store for her, but not something so soon. Looking back, it felt like the time had passed by so fast, so sudden. Those around her had aged and changed while she remained the same. So many things in that time that she regretted.

Even thinking back to the very first passing that hit her was difficult. It hadn't been a surprise, considering the older age of some of her friends, but receiving the news of a friend dying years after having parted ways with her still left a hole in the back of Kassandra's mind, one that grew with each missed goodbye.

As her mind wandered, so did her eyes. They studied the room as if it could be the last time she saw it. Soaking up every detail that the sunlight dared to touch. From the old furniture to newer pieces they had brought in to make the house more theirs. A collection of weapons, objects, and souvenirs the family had collected over the years. More than half the stuff had been things Alexios and Kassandra had brought home that would no longer fit on the Adrestria, or in Alexios' house. Though a lot of what had been on the Adrestria were moved here when Kassandra moved back in. It was clutter but filled with memories.

She remained at the table for a while, memories playing through her head at the different reminders surrounding her. From a small golden wreath sitting on top of a shelf to an old, worn bow leaning against the wall. Each one held some memory or significance. But some objects that held the most meaning weren't left on display, instead, being hidden away from sight. Whether the reason for protection or the memory too painful to see.

There were happy memories mixed with all the sadness, and Kassandra enjoyed visiting them when she could, but she could get lost in them sometimes. While thoughts wondered, her eyes settled on a large wooden chest hidden off in the far corner of the room. It had once been housed on the stern of the Adrestria, but had since been removed when the ship was no longer seaworthy.

Seeing the chest interrupted her thoughts altogether. It was as if the presence of the chest intruded her mind, seeking her attention. Holding her breath for a moment, Kassandra rose from the table. Cautiously, she walked over to the chest and sat down on the floor. Crossing her legs loosely, she leaned forward and ran her hands over the wood. It showed it's age. Pulling her hands away left prints in the dusty layer on the lid. Lifting open the lid, she took a look inside.

The chest contained an assortment of things, though most of its content was wrapped in linen or cloth, hidden away. Kassandra reached into the chest and started digging around. She pulled out a couple old weapons she had forgotten about and dragged an old, tarnished, custom spartan helmet out with it. Her eyes focused on the helm for a moment before she gently placed it aside. Other pieces included a shield sporting the symbol for the Adrestria, wrapped with a cut piece of the sail, a pair of daggers, and her old mercenary armor. Smaller items and trinkets were wrapped and she didn't feel like looking at them. Each item gave her different emotions, memories of better times.

However, the item Kassandra was seeking, or maybe it was seeking her, laid at the bottom of the chest. It was a blade wrapped in a dark brown, linen cloth. The cloth was old and contained holes, which she could see the still pristine shine from the blade. It hadn't been touched in a long time, yet hold it's brilliance. She acted delicately in removing it from the chest, though knowing this blade could not break, at least through normal means.

Getting up from the floor, she took the blade back to the table, sitting back down, and began to unwrap the cloth, it starting to fray more and dust coated the tabletop. What was revealed was a slightly odd-shaped blade, but one she was all too familiar with. She had spent many a time on the receiving end of the Sword of Damokles, when her brother used to wield it. At least when he went by Deimos. But she still has some scars when they would spar over the years, trying to prove if the spear or the blade was better.

After they had been reunited, the siblings had a wise idea and even tried swapping weapons in an attempt to change things up. The particular blade had never felt quite right as the broken spear she was used to. Alexios had said similar about the spear but added in complaints of reduced range and efficiency.

She let her mind dwell on those memories for a bit as her eyes took in the blade. With those memories, this blade was now the last thing she still had of her brother, the one she relied on for everything as the years went on, and the one who not only knew but understood everything she was going through. The blade acted as a shield to her when her brother fought with it. The power and the bond, it was something she couldn't describe.

But now the blade had sat in a chest, seemingly tired and heavy from little use. But over time, much like the broken spear of Leonidas, Kassandra had taken it upon herself to clean and upkeep the Sword of Damokles in recent years but refused to ever use it. It was her brother's sword. Even if Alexios had reached a point that he couldn't lift it, it was still his.

However, times were changing and fast. The thought had crossed her mind before, but now it was beginning to eat at her more and more. She had tried to prepare herself in the past but her mind always pushed the thoughts off, believing she still had plenty of time left. The anxiety that came with the newfound solitude. 'Now what?' She could sit there forever and not be able to answer the question. But there was no one around to push her to answer or push her to do anything. Only silence provided company.

All this time, she never knew the when, but ultimately, she understood what. What her job was and what her future held. Pythagoras and Aletheia had told her as much. Even though she didn't know the when or how but Kassandra couldn't let herself standstill at the moment. With her thoughts finally collected, she rose from the table. Taking the blade with her, she swept it through the air as she went. It would take some getting used to. Taking a walk towards the door, Kassandra gathered up her fresh bow and arrows and other small supplies she would need with her armor.

Kassandra dressed and secured all of her weapons and gear. The setup took a little bit longer as she felt like she was adding more burden and weight to her. Something she desperately wanted to shed. Emotions were complicated but she would do what she always did, keep them to herself. What she could do was put the focus on the same things she was so used to, her job, and needs to survive. Even if those weren't really a priority any longer. But like everything else, nothing really stayed the same.

Kassandra paused herself at the front door, taking one last look into the darkened room. In her mind, things felt like leaving would mean something. Considering what was left in the house. But, she had made up her mind, she needed some time to collect herself, even if she didn't know how long before she took care of it. With a final deep breath, Kassandra walked out the door. Upon closing it from the other side, she breathed a whisper and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Alexios. I'll return to you one day."


End file.
